


Slow

by TheOvenIsFrozen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOvenIsFrozen/pseuds/TheOvenIsFrozen
Summary: Things Never worked out for Zuko.He was outcasted from his family, scarred, humiliated, and now working with his Uncle in his tea shop. Things Never worked out for him.But maybe a certain blue eyed customer could help him change that.----Aka, the Modern Tea Shop AU no one asked for.





	1. Slow Day

It was a slow day.  
  
Zuko hated slow days.  
  
Business was usually booming at the Jasmine Dragon, his Uncle's well known tea shop. They served the best tea and pastries in town. Locals and tourists alike would flock just to try some of his Uncle's delicious tea.  
  
Most days anyways. Today, wasn't one of those days. He sighed, wiping down the counter for the 5th time in the hour. He could swear he could see his own reflection on it by now. A soft whistling came from the back as Uncle Iroh stepped out from the swinging double doors. His ever present smile still on his face.  
  
"Zuko, I'm about to head to the bank." He said before handing him an envelope, his weekly paycheck. Even though he lived with his uncle, and worked alongside him, his still insisted on paying him. Helping him through college. He stuffed the paycheck in his pocket. "When I get back, we can close up early tonight, I don't think we'll be having too many customers this evening." He said looking around in the front lobby. The place almost looked deserted.  
  
"Good, it means I can get back to studying." Zuko said as he started to get ready to close up shop.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight." His Uncle said, "Business has been booming lately, so we have some extra. I'm sure you can take a break."  
  
While it was true, most of his daily routine consisted of going to classes, working, and studying, he had to keep it that way. If not then he'd start falling behind, and there was no way he'd start letting that happen.  
  
"I can't tonight Uncle. I have another test tomorrow. I'm not going to let that Aang kid get a better score than me again." He said  
  
Aang was a prodigy kid, having excelled in all of his classes. Ever since he arrived at the college a few years ago and knocked Zuko down from being the number one, he was determined to get his spot back. His Uncle sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Alright, I'll order some food then." His Uncle said walking towards the front door, "but you're eating at the table. If I find one more dirty dish in your room, I'm making you wash the dishes for a whole month." He called before leaving the building with a chuckle.  
  
Zuko allowed himself to smile and chuckle a bit. He smiled as he started to get ready for closing once more, but after a few minutes in, he heard the twinkling bell from the front door. He groaned internally, not wanting to have to deal with anyone else today. He put on his best 'Customer Service Smile'(TM) and turned.  
  
"Hello, Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon. What can I get for you today?" He asked in his best employee tone. The man said nothing as he stared up at the chalkboard menu. "Uh, yeah, do you have anything that could, I don't know, put someone to sleep?" The guy asked in a tone that Zuko couldn't tell was serious or not.  
  
Zuko raised an eyebrow at the guy. "Put someone to sleep?" The guy nodded slightly, "Maybe that wasn't the best way to phrase that." The guy started again, "A friend had a big test tomorrow and he's worried about failing it so he hasn't been sleeping. Do you have anything that could help him sleep or calm him down?" He asked again, his deep blue eyes going back to scanning the board once more.  
  
Zuko sighed, his Uncle knew a lot more about tea than he did. He only knew enough to make the tea and whatever his Uncle sometimes rambled about.  
"Oh, uh, yeah. Try Chamomile. It should help him get some rest. My uncle will sometimes give some to me when I overwork." He said  
  
Ok, so, maybe sometimes his rambling stuck.  
  
"I'll have an extra large of that, and one of those danishes." He said pointing at the treat  through the glass without looking away from Zuko. He grabbed a pen and the extra large cup. "Can I get a name?" He asked  
  
"Sokka,"  
  
Zuko nodded, and started to write down his name,  "but you can call me the man of your dreams."  
  
Zuko's 'Customer Service Smile' (TM) wavered and he looked up at him to see the goofy grin and fingerguns.  


"I don't think so." He said before writing down his name, stopping himself from writing down idiot instead. It wasn't like he wasn't used to people flirting with him. He'd get a customer every now and then, male, female, or otherwise, that would try to flirt with him. He didn't understand why, with the huge scar over his eye, you'd think people would be repulsed by him.  
  
He didn't mind it mostly, just as long as they weren't looking for something more.  
  
Or asked him to put down 'Daddy'. The last person who tried that ended up almost through the desert counter.  
  
Sokka visibly slumped at being rejected but Zuko just started making the tea. He could feel the others eyes watching him as he made it. To be honest, it was starting to put him a little on edge.  
  
He soon finished the tea and bagged the Danish. Sokka handed him a card. "Make sure that tea stays hot. It'll work best if it stays hot." Zuko added handing him the drink and food.  
  
"It probably won't be as hot you." Sokka added. Zuko frowned and raised an eyebrow. Sokka turned and left, but not before tossing a wink his way. Zuko rolled his eyes as he watched the strange man walk out of the store. He continued cleaning until his Uncle came back. He had a brown bag on one arm, and from the smell of it he had gotten food from they're favorite noodle shop down the street.  
  
"Any customers while I was gone?" His Uncle asked setting the bag down on the counter. Zuko' s mind went back to Sokka,  before shaking his head.  
  
"No one important."


	2. Slow to Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko sees Sokka unexpectedly and gets some advice from his Uncle.

Things Never worked out Zuko.   
  
He supposed that meant him never seeing Sokka again because he was there again, same time, the next day.   
  
And the day after that.   
  
And the day after that.   
  
Flirting with him. He even asked tried to give Zuko his number on a napkin, slipping it in with the cash he used to pay for his tea. It was starting to get on Zuko's nerves. Although, it wasn't like Zuko had told him to stop. The guy could be called a regular by now, and regulars were good for business.   
  
But seriously, he was starting to get to him.   
  
Thank God for his day off.   
  
At the moment he was waiting at the bus stop to take him home. He lives close enough to the school so that he could walk if he wanted to, but far emouth so the bus was faster. Especially after a study session. His eyes were strained and tired from looking at his computer, trying to finish his project for next week. He'd finished it, thankfully, but he still wanted to touch it up. He yawned, perhaps tomorrow though. For now, all he wanted to get on the bus, head back home, and get some rest.   
  
"Hey, it's you, from the tea shop."   
  
After almost a week of dealing with his flirting and tea making, he already knew the voice of the regular well. He turned to meet the blue eyed, pony tailed Sokka. He was smiling at him, smirking more like.  dressed in a campus security guard uniform.   
  
"I didn't know you went to school here." Sokka continued,  his smile ever present.   
  
Zuko wanted to punch it.   
  
"That's because I never told you." He said with a bit of a sneer.   
  
Sonja held up his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok, no need to get feisty. I was just surprised to see you." He chuckled, Zuko realized that he was joking.   
  
Zuko raised an eyebrow at his uniform. Sokka smiled and flexed his arms.  
  
"I see you like a guy in uniform." He said posing. Flexing a few more times and Zuko tried to not look at the muscles through the shirt.   
  
"I'd probably like him more if he had something to show off." Zuko said looking back down the road, hoping the bus would appear.   
  
It didn't.   
  
Sokka visibly sulked, dropping his pose. After a few seconds of silence, Zuko rummaged through his bag. As long as this guy was being friendly with him, he might as well use it to help his uncle's business.   
  
"Here." He said handing him a slip of paper. "It's for one free pastry with the purchase of a medium tea. My Uncle wanted me to hand them out today." He said   
  
Sokka perked up a bit and took the coupon from from him. "Hey Thanks!" He said, his smile quickly returning, "I knew you liked me." He said with a smirk.   
  
Zuko rolled his eyes and nodded when the bus showed up. He started to get on when he felt a hand grasp onto his wrist. "Wait, I don't think I ever got your name." Sokka said, keeping him from getting on the bus.   
  
"It's Zuko." He said pulling his arm away.   
  
"Zuko." He said with a sigh, letting him go easily. He got on the bus and watched as the doors closed. Zuko sighed and sat down on one of the seats. He stuck his hands in his pockets and frowned at the unfamiliar object he found. He pulled out the piece of paper and frowned as he unfolded it. He scoffed softly and rolled his eyes. On it was a phone number, the same number that had been on the napkin the other day.   
  
"The guy just doesn't get a hint, does he?" He muttered to himself, before crushing the number in his hand and stuffing it back in his pocket.   
  
Soon the bus had arrived near his home. He scowled smiled as he opened the door to the tea shop. There were a handful of customers in the shop, and he could see that his Uncle was busy making tea, but he still made a point to smile and let him know he was home from school. His Uncle smiled and waved at him, almost dropping a customer's tea. He chuckled and started up the stairs to their little apartment.   
  
Him and his Uncle lived in a small two bedroom, one bathroom apartment right above the little cafe. He had to admit, at first he hated the small living space, but after living with his Uncle for 3 years, he'd grown to love their little home. And right now, his favorite thing about it was his bed.   
  
He groaned as he walked into his bedroom and tossed his bag off to the side. He flopped down onto his bed, belly down. He felt the phone number crinkle in his pocket, and his mind immediately went back to the annoying customer.   
  
What was his deal? Why did he keep bothering and flirting with him? Is it possible he knew? Possible that he had found out who Zuko really was and why he wasn't where he used to be? Could this all just be one big joke?   
  
"Zuko." He turned and sat up, facing his Uncle who was standing in the doorway. He had his usual laid back smile on his face, and from the smell, a small cup of chamomile tea. He walked in and sat down next to him on the bed. "How was you study session?" He asked handing him the cup.  
  
"It was fine." He replied, taking a small sip. He was already feeling relaxed.   
  
"That's good." His uncle said, "A young man asked if you were working today. Tall, dark, wearing a uniform. Should I be expecting company soon?" He asked with a teasing smile.   
  
Zuko frowned at his Uncle. "No, you shouldn't. It's just an annoying customer." He said looking down at his tea cup. So, Sokka had asked about him. It must've been before he had seen him at the bus stop.   
  
Obviously.   
  
His Uncle smile turned concerned, and he set a hand down on his shoulder. "Zuko. It's ok. You've been out for 3 years. You have to be yourself, or you'll never find true happiness."   
  
He clutched his cup and turned away. "I am being my true self Uncle. It's just..." He stopped himself, not wanting to tell his Uncle anymore lies. He looked into a mirror on the other side of the room, his scar sticking out like a sore thumb. He hated it. Hated the reason why he got it. He put a hand over it, and his Uncle pulled him in for a hug.   
  
After a few moments of silence, his Uncle pulled away and gently patted his back. "I will get dinner started." He whispered before standing up and walking towards the door, "Just keep in mind with what I said."   
  
Zuko nodded softly.   
  
"Yes Uncle."   
  
"Good, now am I going to make this beef stew by myself, or are you going to help an old man?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this is the 2nd chapter. 
> 
> I'm super addicted to Avatar right now, so hopefully itll give me some inspiration for my next chapter. 
> 
> Posting is sporadically.


End file.
